RE (An England x Reader Fanfiction)
by HayaYumi
Summary: It was just a dream, not just any dream, a dream England had the very day he met a little girl that. Was it a sign? A sign that maybe it won't be happening again or maybe it will.


**_"I am no longer your child nor your little brother."_**  
 ** _"From now on consider me INDEPENDENT!"_**

As the rain poured down heavily, I stood in front of the blond haired boy that I raised, played with, and watched as he grew up. Wanting his independence, I presume that he doesn't need my guidance anymore. He doesn't want me by his side like he did back then.

 ** _It hurts._**

The rain started to pour heavily as I kneeled down, these tears won't stop flowing from my eyes, tears that flowed down in sync with the pouring rain. I wanted to beg him, I want him to stay, I want him to be his brother and I still wanted to treat him as a child.

 ** _Don't go, don't go!_**

But if he really thinks that he can handle himself. This is the last time I'll be a brother or a parent to him. I'll give his freedom.  
Everything was blurry as the thunder roared.

I stared blankly at the blinding light, thinking why I should have to remember that again. We are in good terms now—No, I mean a bit. He's a burger eating machine. Did he even apply what I taught to him back then?! Even just a bit?! I taught him proper diet. Ugh, stupid Alfred…

 _Knock, knock_

Ah, someone's knocking at the door, should I be annoyed that it disturbed my sleep. Or should I be thankful?

 _Knock, knock_

I growled as the person behind the door becomes more annoying. The knocking became louder and louder, what an impatient person.

 _Knock, knock_

I sat down, took a deep breath and walked out of the room as I combed my hair with my hand. I quickly ran down the stairs. "I am coming!" I said as I headedtowards the door.

I slowly opened the door and rubbed my eyes by the time I removed my hand from my eyes…

"What took you so long?" A familiar voice asked, burger bits splattered through my face. My eyes widened as I saw a chomping eating burger muncher leaning lazily through my door frame.

"Y-you wanker, would you please stop taking while you're chewing and what the bloody hell are you doing in my place?!"

"Geez, Arthiedoodles, I'm just bored-" He said passing through me without my permission, slouching on my couch, taking out all the food that he brought.

Not knowing what to respond I irritatingly slammed the door; walking towards the stupid git, rubbing the back of my head, frowning.

"I am pleased to inform you that it is 6:30 in the morning and you just disturbed my good night sleep." I lied as the American grabbed his soft drink and sipped a bit.

"Did I disturb your dream about flying bunnies and fluffy unicorns again huh?" He asked amused as he took another sip of his beverage. "I didn't mean to disturb ya~"

"Of course, you didn't" I said with a sigh, sitting next to Alfred.

"Woah there! Want a burger? You're not in your usual self, dude! Who the hell are you?!" He asked with his usual cheeky grin.

"No, I do not."

"Oh, come on! I don't usually share my burgers! Come on, cherish this moment!"

"I said I do not want that!" I said irritatingly, straggling from the American.

"I know you want it ~ ". He teased with an unusual tune.

"Would you please stop it already or I'll shove that burger up your arse hole!"

"That would hurt…" He muttered.

"What the actual fuck?!"

* * *

The atmosphere of the room became light and jolly yet the ache of what I dreamt about earlier is still going back. We talked and talked, we bonded like we used to. Indeed, it helped a bit. But there's still something… I can't seem to identify it but I presume that the fact we bonded like we used to before, the memories kept going back.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Arthur!" Alfred began waving his hand in front of me.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I stood up and fixed myself. "I'm going to take a shower." I told him as I patted his head gently, I walked towards the bathroom and glanced at him. He seems confused as he stared at me, I can't help but picture a young nation staring at me with curiosity as I tell him stories about a magical world. I acted that I didn't notice him and entered the bathroom.

I took off my pajamas and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

This is not the usual me…

And then suddenly...

"Hey Iggy are you on drugs?!"

"FUCK YOU ALFRED!"

* * *

 **3:00 P.M**

Alfred already left the house as the rain pours heavily, I decided to take a sip in a café nearby. I went to an unoccupied table and placed my wet umbrella on the side. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, it was Elizabeta.

"Earl Grey?" She said as she placed a cup of earl grey on my table. Its fragrance already gave me the urge to drink it.

"Please." I said as she smiled gently.

"So, what brings you here?" Elizabeta pulled the unoccupied chair and sat infront of me.

"Ah, nothing, I just wanted to have something to drink in this cold weather."

"I see—"She groaned as someone rang the bell signaling another customer. "Coming!" She said rushing towards the counter.

I took a sip of my earl grey and it tastes good as ever. The rain poured harder, it is better to go home, I thought to myself as I took another sip, I remained calm as other people was a bit startled by the thunder roar. Staring at the glass wall of the café the rain were like tears sliding through the glass.

 _ **Tears.**_

I took a last sip of the tea and decided to go home. I stood up, took my umbrella and nodded to Elizabeta. I stepped outside the café opening my umbrella. I walked and walked, stepping on puddles, huh? It isn't a bad weather after all since the coldness of the weather is relaxing.

And I heard a cry…

It was a young girl with beautiful _(h/c)_ locks wearing a dirty, ragged white shirt. It's a bit long for her.

"What's your name little one?" I asked as I lowered myself and adjusted the umbrella for her not to get wet.

She was shaking and looked at me with a sad, lonely expression. It saddens me to see a lovely little child with such an expression she shakes her head. I carried her and said.

"I'm Arthur." I smiled at her, she stared a bit confused, but smiled back. "Do you have a name?" I asked and the little girl stared at me blankly.

"Hmm, well then. I'm gonna call you_."

"_, that name fits you..."

"I am Arthur, your new brother. From now on I will be keeping you, I'm going to take good care of you…"

"_, my little nation."

"Be good okay?"

 **\- Part 1 end -**


End file.
